Training
by TheTwentyTwo
Summary: Takes place during the years preparing for the Androids arrival. Bulma goes to Chi Chi to provide a distraction and comfort. This is my first story - thank you for reading and always feel free to comment. P.S. Just in case it is not painfully obvious, I do not own Dragon Ball Z and do not make a profit from this work.


A story about how Bulma and Chi Chi pass the time while the men are away. Mature, sexual content. Reviews are welcome but please be gentle as this is my very first submission. Naturally, I do not own Dragon Ball Z; and, the world is probably better because of that fact.

**Training. **

Sometimes she hated to hear the word. It meant that she would be alone again, for the sake of the world or, sometimes, the entire universe. Training meant there was a threat on the horizon that only her husband was strong enough to handle; but, now her son was gone as well. She stood in the kitchen of their small home, staring out the window but seeing nothing. Blinking absently while hoping her family was safe and would return to her soon. She and Goku had known each other since they were children and while others seemed to think she was to abrasive in her interactions with him the fact was she loved him. Yes, she does scream at him but it can be frustrating when the man you have given your heart to seems reckless in the face of murderous danger. She wanted more than the life of a warrior for her son but as time went by she became increasingly fearful that the life of a scholar was not in his future. Gohan is strong with a power that seems to only increase with time. Now, with him training with Goku it seemed as though his focus on studying would be permanently placed by the wayside.

"Chi-Chi!"

Her name snaps her out of her own thoughts abruptly and when her eyes become focused she sees Bulma standing in front of her kitchen window. Chi Chi blinks rapidly, not sure what is happening.

Bulma taps on the kitchen window as a relieved look spreads across her face. "I've been standing outside for five minutes knocking on the door and calling your name! Is everything okay?"

"Oh, Bulma! I'll be right there!" Chi Chi runs to the front door to let the other woman in. "What brings you all the way here? Goku and Gohan are with Piccolo . . . " she trails off because she really does not know what would bring Bulma to visit when Goku is not around.

"I know, they're preparing for the arrival of the androids. There's nothing I can do to help the situation, so I got it in my head to see what you are doing. Why were you so lost in thought when I got here? I thought I was going to have to break the door down!" she said with a light, nervous laugh.

"Think I was in another world, thinking of Goku and Gohan," she moves to sit down and stopped talking, once again appearing to be lost in her own thoughts. Reality jumps back into focus when she feels a hand on her thigh, rubbing softly near . . . Chi Chi's breath catches in her throat as she looks at the woman next to her. A deep blush covers her cheeks.

"I should make some tea," she says so quickly that all the words seem to run together. She leaves Bulma sitting on the couch, refusing to look back.

_What just happened?_ She wonders silently while going through the routine of making tea, which happens so automatically that she does not fully realize she has finished with the tea pot and is making her way back in to the couch. There sits Bulma, eyes cast downward and does not seem to acknowledge her returning to the room until Chi Chi sits the tray containing the tea pot and cups down and begins to serve the other woman.

Bulma speaks softly, still not looking at Chi Chi. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds." Chi Chi says nothing, appearing to simply pay attention to pouring tea. The fact that she is not looking at her gives Bulma the courage to continue. "It's just that I know that you are hurting and afraid so I figured I could, I don't know, comfort you . . . " The last two words come out slowly and so quietly that Chi Chi scarcely hears her. However, Bulma knows that she has heard because she has ceased paying attention to the tea, in fact, she has ceased to do much of anything but breath heavily while holding the pot of tea.

Bulma leans into her slowly and places her lips on the other woman's cheek with a feathers touch. Chi Chi sits the pot down and closes her eyes. Bulma's hand has returned to Chi Chi's thigh, slowly moving to the center of her; lips making a slow trail from cheek to neck where the pressure of her kiss increases. She licks Chi Chi just below the ear and the other woman gives a low moan. Her body that had previously been rigid noticeably relaxes as she leans back against the couch. Bulma's mouth continues to move down Chi Chi's neck and she is pleased to hear the other woman give a low moan. The hand that was slowly caressing Chi Chi's thigh now touches her chin, turning them face to face. Bulma looks her in the eye, then softly kisses her.

Chi Chi cannot believe the softness of Bulma's lips. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth gently, running her tongue along Bulma causing the other woman to make a quick moan of surprise then intensify the kiss. Bulma brushes Chi Chi's breast and is please to feel her nipple very hard and inviting. She disengages the kiss, pulling at the buttons on Chi Chi's top. "This has to go." No sooner had the declaration been made that the garment was on the floor. Chi Chi blushes slightly at being semi-naked before Bulma, but the modesty goes away as Bulma caresses her breasts one at a time. Chi Chi feels her body melt when Bulma shifts and takes her nipple within her warm mouth; her tongue darting causing further pleasure. Chi Chi lays her head back on the couch while gripping Bulma's head on to her breast.

Bulma takes the opportunity to slide her hand into Chi Chi's pants to find her center warm and wet. Chi Chi gasps at the touch and feels Bulma smile against her breast. Her fingers begin to make circular motions against the wetness that elicit more sounds of pleasure. She looks up at Chi Chi and sees that her eyes are closed, lips parted and cannot resist kissing her with a fierceness that had been absent until then. She is unaccustomed to the other woman seeming so passive, in fact, she finds her strong nature sexy.

Chi Chi then acts, almost as though reading Bulma's thoughts, grabbing Bulma's shirt emblazed with the Capsule Corporation logo on it and lifting it above her head; Chi Chi then takes Bulma's exposed nipple between her teeth causing a sharp intake of breath from Bulma's mouth. She flicks her tongue across the nipple, feeling it further stiffen in her mouth. Bulma's back is perfectly straight as she removes her hand from Chi Chi's pants, focusing on the pleasure the woman's mouth is giving her breast. She then looks down at Chi Chi, and takes her face into her hands.

"No more teasing" she breaths, then stands and removes her shoes and pants with amazing speed. Dropping to her knees she slides Chi Chi's remaining garments off as well, staring at her naked form she runs her hands along Chi Chi's thighs, lifting one leg onto her shoulder. Bulma leans in runs her tongue along the warm wetness before her sending a shock of pleasure through Chi Chi's form, causing her to slide down the couch slightly. Bulma continues to run her tongue and lips against Chi Chi's wet center, feeling her thigh clench her shoulder. She speeds up her pace, knowing a climax will happen very soon she then turns Chi Chi's body so she is fully laying on the couch and climbs on top of her. She places her thigh on Chi Chi's stomach, causing their centers to touch in a flare of pleasure.

Bulma grinds into her, "Chi!" the remainder of her name cut short. They are both so wet that their clits slide across each other with blissful ease. Chi Chi grabs Bulma's breast, pinching her nipple causing Bulma to throw her head back with a loud moan. She bends down and closes her mouth onto Chi Chi's then changes direction of her hips, her mouth swallows Chi Chi's moan of surprise. She slows and quickens her movement bringing them both closer to the brink.

Chi Chi hits Bulma's ass with an open hand, "You said no more teasing!" Her eyes looking intense.

Bulma smiles, eye's half open, "I want to hear you cum" she says breathlessly. While still she speeds up her movements. Chi Chi matches her gyrations, and Bulma can feel her thighs begin to quiver.

"Let me hear you, let me hear you," she whispers repeatedly knowing Chi Chi will soon climax. She locks her lips beneath Chi Chi's ear, sending her over the edge and causing her to call out, gripping Bulma's back. The intensity of her orgasm makes Chi Chi's body shake and pulls Bulma right after her, breathing heavily, Bulma feels herself cum. They slow their movements against each other, breathing heavily, then Bulma slowly disengages her pelvis and slides slightly down Chi Chi's heaving frame to rest her head on the other's collar bone, breathing her in.

As their breath slowly regains normalcy Chi Chi's hand absently trails fingers lightly up and down Bulma's spine as the other's palm slides up Chi Chi's abdomen to cup one of her breast. Bulma went to the Son house with a mission. She had thought of she and Goku in bed numerous times, but lately she could not shake the thought of Chi Chi. The two had never been particularly close but she always recognized a kindred strength in her, and that strength was enticing. Without realizing it Bulma is slowly rubbing circles on Chi Chi's nipple with her thumb. Chi Chi turns her head slightly, kissing the other on the nose, Bulma raises her lips to s slow, nearly motionless kiss that seems to have no time limit. She then feels Chi Chi raise up against her and begin to roll off the couch.

"Come with me," she says while taking Bulma's hand and leading her to the master bedroom which is lit only by the light from the stars. Chi Chi turns to Bulma, cupping her face with her free hand then letting it trail down her neck, breast then caresses her bottom.

"Chi-" before Bulma could continue her mouth is taken in by the other's lips, but this is more exploration than passion. Placing both hands on Bulma's hips, Chi Chi guides her backwards to the bed while her tongue slowly glides within her mouth. Bulma feels her knees weaken when the kiss is disengaged and Chi Chi kisses her neck, sucking the flesh then sinking her teeth into the other. They've both had Saiyan men, and have bodies that would withstand more than a bit on the neck; however, this still took her by surprise and she sank onto the bed, head against the mattress with her legs hanging over the edge. Chi Chi smiled at being able to make the other woman weak in the knees.

She stood before her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. The way her hair framed her head against the bed, the swell of her breasts as she breathed in deeply; the flatness of her stomach and slightly rounding hips. Chi Chi bent down, straddling the other and taking one of her light pink nipples between her lips, running her tongue over the skin while caressing the other breast with her hand. Bulma moaned underneath her. Chi Chi wanted nothing more than to drink her in – touch, taste, explore. She'd never been with another woman before and refused to waste the opportunity. She switched to the other breast, this time taking the erect bud within her teeth, slowly rolling it.

"Chi Chi!" Bulma gripped the back of the others neck, arching her back in an attempt to receive more contact.

Chi Chi smiled against her skin, sliding her hand slowly down Bulma's body, feeling the smooth warmth of her skin while continuing to give attention to her breast. Sliding her knee between the other's closed legs she slides Bulma open and places her fingers onto her warm mound. Raising her head Chi Chi looks down at Bulma as she begins to slowly rub the outside of her center, still wet, waiting. Another moan of approval as Bulma's eyes close and back arches again.

The moan is swallowed by Chi Chi's mouth as she kisses her intensely while continuing the slow deliberate movement of her hand. Bulma's hips move, try to quicken Chi Chi's pace without success.

"Chi Chi please!" Bulma cries out.

Smiling at the other woman Chi Chi continues the slow pace and attaches her mouth to the other's neck. Sucking, biting Chi Chi's mouth is every where she can reach. Bulma's mouth, cheeks, jaw, neck, breasts are red from her attention. Chi Chi's lips and teeth leave light marks all over. Pushed to the brink Bulma tries to wrap her legs around the woman on top of her to pull them together. Chi Chi moves down her writhing form, so that her knees are now on the ground and her face it between the others thighs. With her mouth latched onto the others lower lips, Chi Chi slides her tongue into Bulma's wetness with the fierceness Bulma had been craving.

Hips thrusting, Bulma feels herself begin to climax.

"Ah, Chi! Don't stop!" Grabbing Chi Chi's hair.

"Mmm!" Chi Chi moans loudly and the vibration from her mouth is the last thing Bulma can take. The orgasm rocks her entire body, hips have a mind of their own as they move spastically against Chi Chi's mouth. As the waves of delight slow down she realizes she has gripped Chi Chi's hair in one hand and torn the bed covers with the other. Chi Chi lifts her head, lightly kissing the inside of the other's wet thighs which causes them to shiver slightly. They are both out of breath when Chi Chi climbs onto the bed, laying her head on a pillow and closes her eyes, Bulma scoots higher up on the bed running her hand along the others body.

"Oh, you don't think we're finished, do you . . . ?" Bulma asks. This causes Chi Chi to slightly open her eyes, raising an eyebrow. "I've been keeping score, and two orgasms for me and one for you." Her voice drops to a low whisper as she places her lips near Chi Chi's ear, "I will make you cum again." She smiles as she places her lips on those of her paramour.

"Why not?" Chi Chi thinks to herself, "after all, the boys will be training for a while . . . " And smiles against Bulma's lips.

22


End file.
